Look Only At Me
by LD-2015
Summary: She stared at the two in confusion. "It seems you two are fighting again." She said calmly. Sphintus scowled slightly and Sharrkan just looked at her blankly. "It's a fine day today, why not just leave it at that?" She smiled, trying to coax them to stop fighting. "Only if you come with me to the festival." Sharrkan smiled. "No, she's coming with ME to the festival." Sphintus said.
1. Chapter 1

**Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (c) Shinobu Ohtaka **

**Author's Note – A love triangle between two of Heliohapt's men! This is in a bit of an alternate universe (AU). And for the sake of the story, Sharrkan's age will be 18. And other people will be younger than they really are as well. **

**Slight Alternate Universe (AU)**

**Sphintus Carmen X Aelia de Borgeis(OC) X Sharrkan **

**Summary: She stared at the two in confusion. "It seems you two are fighting again." She said calmly. Sphintus scowled slightly and Sharrkan just looked at her blankly. "It's a fine day today, why not just leave it at that?" She smiled, trying to coax them to stop fighting. "Only if you come with me to the festival." Sharrkan smiled. "No, she's coming with ME to the festival." Sphintus said boldly. She sighed. It was going to be a long day.**

* * *

**Look Only At Me  
****Chapter ****I**

* * *

Aelia walked through the halls of Sindria's greatest school, Kirin High. It was a usual day to her. Everyone that walked passed her, could see that she had a content smiled on her face. Her long black hair framed her face as her slate-colored glasses layed upon her gray eyes that scanned the halls.

"Ah! Aelia! There you are!" A voice called behind her.

Aelia turned around to see a boy with braided blue hair, running up to her. She smiled wider. "Aladdin."

"Aelia! Are you feeling better?" Aladdin asked.

"Yes, it was just a cold. Nothing major." Aelia said.

Aladdin sighed. "That's good. Sorry I didn't visit you...I was busy with the student council." Aladdin explained.

"It's fine. Rest is the best way to get better after all." She said softly.

"Oh! That's right! I should also introduce you to my new friend while you were sick! He's ri- Where is he? He was right behind me." Aladdin said, looking everywhere behind him.

Aelia chuckled. "Aladdin, you might have left him behind by accident. Is he new to school?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh. Then maybe we should find him. He might be lost after all." Aelia said. "How does he look like?"

"Uhm, well he has white hair and tanned skin. He also has a snake around his neck. Oh, he's from Heliohapt also, so I guess that's why he has white hair and dark skin." Aladdin laughed. "And his name is Sphintus Carmen."

"I see. Well, we only have about 10 minutes before school starts. If none of us finds him by then, I'll leave it to you to call him out on the intercom." Aelia said.

Aladdin nodded. "Okay."

And the two went their seperate ways looking for the boy named Sphintus.

* * *

Aelia walked onto the barren field of the school which was used to train soldiers. She looked to a corner to see many girls swooning over a man...a man with white hair and tanned skin. Her mind clicked and she immediately walked over to see the man. He definitely looked like he was from Heliohapt. And he had a snake design across his clothing...it wasn't even school uniform, but it wasn't like it mattered as long as you wore the winged pin of Kirin High.

"Ne, ne, so you're from Heliohapt right?"

"Are you single!?"

"Do you need help?"

"Are you good?"

"Do you know how to fight?"

"What are you doing here in Sindria?"

Aelia raised a brow at the girls. This was too much for her to handle...gosh how she hated crowds...but for some reason, they were attracted to her.

A girl turned around to see Aelia. "Ah! Aelia-sama is back!"

Aelia was taken aback. All the other girls turned around to see her.

"A-Aelia-sama! Are you feeling better!?"

"We didn't see you at school at all these past few days!"

All the girls immediately switched sides to Aelia, who suddenly felt tiny at the growing crowd, a sweatdrop forming on her head.

"I-I'm fine as you can see. School is about to start now, why not head to class?" Aelia suggested, her glasses falling lopsidedly on her face.

"Yes!" They all said in unison.

"I'll do whatever Aelia-sama suggests!"

And they all ran off. Aelia sighed and relaxed a bit, only to be surprised by a voice.

"Who are you?"

Aelia fixed her glasses and looked up to be met with green eyes. She looked at the man before sighing. "I am Aelia de Borgeis. Are you...by chance, Sphintus Carmen?"

The man raised a brow. "No. I'm Sharrkan. Nice to meet you by the way lovely lady." Sharrkan smiled at her.

To say that Aelia's heart skipped a beat wouldn't be a lie. This man was quite attractive to the eye.

"Nice to meet you Sharrkan." Aelia said back. "Hmm...well, then do you know another man that came from Heliohapt?"

"Hmm...I can't say that I do, but I can't say that I don't."

Aelia stared blankly at him when he said those words. Sharrkan looked back at her to see her blank face.

"What's that face for?" He asked her.

"Uhm...well...I didn't understand what you just said..." Aelia trailed off.

Sharrkan stared at her. "Really? Well, it makes sense to me." He smiled.

The bell rung throughout the school.

"Oh no...I didn't even find Sphintus like Aladdin told me to..." Aelia said to herself as she turned around.

"Wait, Aladdin you said?"

"Yeah. Do you know him?"

"Then...you _are_ that Aelia that he talks about. So you're the one that has influence all over Sindria." Sharrkan said.

"Uhm...I guess...?" Aelia said, unsure of herself.

I mean, sure she was friends with the student council here and sure she was friends with King Sinbad of Sindria but...she wasn't sure if she had _that_ big of an influence in Sindria.

Sharrkan smiled as he brought her hand to his face. "Then it's even more of a pleasure to meet you. I'm Prince Sharrkan of Heliohapt. I come as a representative of Heliohapt." Sharrkan said.

Aelia looked at him in shock. Prince? Prince? Really? A prince?

"Ah, there you are Aelia!" A cheerful voice called her name.

Aelia turned around to see none other than King Sinbad himself, with his trusty advisor, Ja'far.

"I see you've already met Sharrkan of Heliohapt. He'll be attending Kirin High from now on. Although it's only a year before he's done with schooling."

"Uhh...well...I was actually only meaning to look for a man named Sphintus..." Aelia said, trying to get things back on _her_ track.

"If you're talking about that mage I came with, I think he was headed to this school's library." Sharrkan said.

"Thank you for the information, Prince Sharrkan." Aelia said politely.

"What's with the sudden formalities Aelia?" Sinbad questioned. "Just because he's a prince doesn't mean a thing...not much anyways."

Aelia looked at Sinbad. "King Sinbad, I believe it's time for me to leave as school has already begun." She said as she headed for the library rather quickly.

"So that's Aelia de Borgeis." Sharrkan smiled at her retreating back.

Sinbad laughed. "Yeah. She's not what one would call feisty, but she is what one would call dangerous."

"She also doesn't seem to know about _that_." Sharrkan said, looking at Sinbad.

Sinbad laughed nervously. "Well you see...what happened was..."

"Sin, it's best to not beat around the bush." Ja'far said to him.

Sinbad sighed defeatedly. "Fine...we'll speak more about it tonight."

"That's fine."

* * *

Aelia pushed open the door to the library. She sighed in content when she opened it. She looked around the library to see the librarian only. She stepped inside and started to look around the library. The library was large. It had many floors above, maybe because it was open to the public as well. Aelia started to look through the ailes of books. She would have called out Sphintus' name, but it was a library. You don't yell in a library. It was common courtesy.

She heard pages turning as she neared another ailes. She walked quicker and peaked inside the aile. She saw a man, a different man with white hair and tanned skin. And he had an _actual_ snake around his neck. The snake seemed to notice her presence and turned to look at her.

"Mm? What is it, Kukulcan?" The man turned his head to look at what Kukulcan, what Aelia assumed to be the name of the snake, was looking at.

Aelia stepped out. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you."

The man looked at her. "That's...fine..." He said before looking back in the book.

Aelia stepped closer, seeing the snake look at her observantly. "You do know that...school started right?"

The man looked back at her. Aelia now noticed that he had green eyes as well. A trait that people in Heliohapt had in common, such as the white hair and tanned skin.

"No."

"Then...are you Sphintus Carmen?"

The man looked at Aelia, wondering how she knew his name. "How do you know my name?"

"Oh, Aladdin said that your named was Sphintus. Actually...we're late to class now. Aladdin should have ca-"

"Sphintus! Sphintus! Where are you!? I'm in the office!" A voice yelled over the intercom, ruining everyones' train of thought process.

"A-Aladdin!?" Sphintus yelled in surprise.

"Sphintus! Can you hear me!? Oh...wait...no, I'm not done ye-" The intercom turned off.

Sphintus sweatdropped. Aelia chuckled.

"Come, I'll show you where the office is so you can meet up with Aladdin." Aelia said.

Sphintus was a bit wary in following a stranger.

"I'm Aladdin's friend." Aelia said as she walked out the aile.

Sphintus looked at Kukulcan before following Aelia out the library.

"I never introduced myself. I'm Aelia de Borgeis. Pleasure to meet you Sphintus." Aelia said as they walked through the silent halls of Kirin High.

Aelia? The name clicked in Sphintus' mind, but he didn't remember where.

"Aelia! Sphintus!" A voice called out to the two.

Aelia looked ahead to see Aladdin.

"Aladdin!" Sphintus called back.

"I'm so glad I found you guys." Aladdin said.

Aelia nodded her head lightly. "Classes have already started..."

Aladdin looked at her. "Don't tell me you plan on sleeping it off." Aladdin said.

"N-No..." Aelia turned her face away. "A-Anyway, we should send Sphintus to his class..."

"Aelia, he actually has class with you." Aelia looked back at Aladdin.

"Me? Oh...well...okay. I guess that saves us time."

Sphintus looked at her. Black hair...glasses...friends with Aladdin...name: Aelia. Sphintus snapped his fingers. "You!" He pointed directly at Aelia, who looked back surprised from his sudden outburst.

"Wh-What?"

"You're _that_ Aelia!?" Sphintus asked.

"Y-yes?" Aelia answered, unsure.

Aladdin looked at Sphintus. "Sphintus, what do you mean 'that Aelia'?"

"Huh? Didn't you guys hear? Aelia of Sindria is going to mar-"

"Oi! Magician! There you are!"

Sphintus stopped talking and turned around to see Sharrkan. "Y-Your highness."

"You better hurry to class." Sharrkan said.

"O-Of course!"

"Well, see you two later, Aladdin, Magician, and..." Sharrkan looked at Aelia with a smile. "Aelia." And Sharrkan continued his way to his classes.

Aelia turned to Sphintus. "Well...should we go now?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay, see you two later then." Aladdin said as he ran off.

* * *

"Ara...you're also in this class, Prince Sharrkan?" Aelia said.

"Yeah. Maybe I should have compared my classes to the magician's at first before running off." Sharrkan pondered. "And don't call me 'Prince'."

Sphintus kept his eyes on the board, trying to learn the lesson being taught.

"Hm..." Aelia layed her head down after a few minutes, dozing off.

Both Sharrkan and Sphintus noticed since they 'conveniantly' sat next to her. They eyed each other and slightly glared at each other.

"And that's all." The mentor ended his lecture.

Everyone left in a scurry to their next class.

"So...who's going to wake her up?" Sharrkan asked Sphintus.

"Who knows." Sphintus answered.

"Hmm~ Well, don't mind if I do-" Sharrkan's hand was caught by Sphintus' hand.

"Not so fast." He said.

"Oi, oi, I'm a prince y'know?"

Sphintus smiled. "Not in this game."

Sharrkan smiled. "She doesn't even know it yet."

"I know."

"Oi, you guys! Are you guys going to go or not?" The teacher yelled at them, then looked at Aelia. "Oh...she fell asleep again? Well, whatever." The teacher went back to doing his own thing in the classroom.

"Well, King Sinbad wanted us to meet with him later after classes." Sharrkan said.

"I've got time." Sphintus said as he released Sharrkan's wrist.

"Well someone's gotta wake the pretty lady up." Sharrkan said.

"Nee-san!"

* * *

**End of Chapter **

**AN - First installment of this series. :) Also, to get readers involved with this fanfiction, I've allowed readers the choice to choose. **

**Voting is Open: Voting is only, and strictly only, open to login users. Voting is only open through the poll, or if some don't know how that works, through PM. If you vote through review, it will not count as a vote. Because poll votes are anonymous, the maximum voting will end up being, by default, 2 votes. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (c) Shinobu Ohtaka**

* * *

**Look Only At Me  
****Chapter ****II**

* * *

_Previously: _

_"Oi, you guys! Are you guys going to go or not?" The teacher yelled at them, then looked at Aelia. "Oh...she fell asleep again? Well, whatever." The teacher went back to doing his own thing in the classroom. _

_"Well, King Sinbad wanted us to meet with him later after classes." Sharrkan said. _

_"I've got time." Sphintus said as he released Sharrkan's wrist. _

_"Well someone's gotta wake the pretty lady up." Sharrkan said. _

_"Nee-san!" _

The teacher turned his head to see the person yelling at the door. "Eugene, no yelling please." He said.

"Oh, sorry." The boy – Eugene – said sheepishly before looking towards Sharrkan, Sphintus, and Aelia.

He stared for a good minute before silently walking up to the two boys and the sleeping girl. The two boys eyed the young boy.

"Who are you?" Eugene asked the two.

"I think the question is: 'Who are you?'" Sharrkan said to the young boy.

Kukulcan hissed slighlty at the boy. "Calm down." Sphintus told the snake.

Eugene simply walked passed Sphintus and next to Aelia. "Nee-san, wake up. You have to get to the next class. Nee-san. Neeeeeeeeeeeee-san." Eugene said, slightly shaking Aelia.

Sharrkan and Sphintus stood shocked. Was this boy her younger brother? But they never even heard of Aelia having any family.

"Mmm..." Aelia slowly opened her eyes and focused on Eugene. "Eugene?" Aelia lifted her head off the desk and rubbed her eyes. "What...?"

"The next class. Ugh, this is why I always have to come to your classes, so you wake up."

"Sorry..."

"You always say that." Eugene said, taking her glasses out of her hands and placing them back on her.

"Right..." Aelia turned her head to see Sharrkan to her left. She stared at him before processing who he was. "Ah! Prince Sharrkan!" Aelia said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Sharrkan smiled. "I have classes with you, remember?"

Aelia thought about it before nodding her head. "Right...I came with Sphintus to see you in class as well..."

"Nee-san, you know these people?" Eugene said, gaining his sister's attention.

Aelia turned to see Sphintus behind Eugene. "Oh, and Sphintus is here too." Aelia then focused back on Eugene. "Mm-hmm. Prince Sharrkan here is a representative of Heliohapt and Sphintus over here is a magician from Heliohapt as well...I heard they came in while I was out." Aelia said, nodding as she thought over what she said to make sure they were correct facts.

"Yo~!" Sharrkan said with a smile on his face.

"Hello. This is Kukulcan by the way." Sphintus pointed to his snake.

"Uhm...hello...Prince Sharrkan...Mr. Sphintus." Eugene said, being awfully polite. "Anyways, Nee-san. Get a move on! The next class is about to start!" Eugene said as he ushered his sister to get up from the chair.

Sphintus moved out of the way as Eugene and Aelia stepped out, Sharrkan following them.

"Class ended already?" Aelia asked Eugene.

"Yes, now get out of my room." The teacher called over to Aelia and the rest of the boys.

"S-Sorry Professor." Aelia said as she stepped out the classroom.

* * *

Aelia, Sharrkan, and Sphintus made it to their next class in a nick of time. Eugene ran off somwhere afterwards.

In class, Aelia's head was bobbing up and down as she was trying hard to stay awake this time.

"Aelia, if you need to sleep, go right ahead. Your head bobbing is taking the attention of the class." The teacher said.

"S-Sorry..." Aelia said as she slowly placed her head on the table to sleep.

"Sheesh. How you even do good in this class is beyond me." The teacher mumbled to herself.

* * *

A few more classes went by before lunch break made it's way. Aelia stayed asleep.

"Yare,yare. The little princess is still asleep." Sharrkan said.

"Don't bother her. She seems to have a hard time." Sphintus said.

"But it's lunch. She's going to need something in her stomach." Sharrkan said.

"..." Sphintus stayed silent.

The two were, once again, on their respective side with Aelia in the middle.

"Aelia!" Aladdin came crashing into the classroom, earning a glare from the teacher. "Sorry..." He said sheepishly before facing Aelia and the other two. "Oh, Sphintus and Sharrkan! What are you doing here? Ah! Is it possible you were waiting for Aelia to wake up!? How nice. Although her brother ususally comes to wake her up." Aladdin smiled as he walked up to them.

"Hah?" Sphintus asked.

"Yeah, Aelia does this from time to time." Aladdin said. "She'll sleep in her classes for one day, then she'll be awake the next. Although she's usually asleep." Aladdin elaborated. "Aelia, wake up. It's lunch now." Aladdin started to poke her cheeks.

Aelia groaned in displeasure. She opened her eyes to see Aladdin.

"Aladdin..." Aelia stretched.

"Yay! You're awake now!" Aladdin jumped on Aelia, smooshing his face into her boobs.

"Yeah..." Aelia said as she started to pat Aladdin's head.

"O-Oi, is that even fine with you?" Sphintus asked.

Sharrkan whistled. "That's pretty brave of you, Aladdin."

Aelia was confused by what they were saying as question marks appeared above her head.

_"Clueless..."_ Sphintus and Sharrkan thought at the same time.

"Let's go, let's go. To lunch." Aladdin said, pulling on Aelia now.

"Lunch...?"

"Yes. It's already lunch. C'mon Aelia! You too, Sphintus. Sharrkan." Aladdin said.

"Well I have no choice now." Sharrkan said. "Let's go! Let's go! To lunch it is!" Sharrkan said, copying what Aladdin said.

"Fine...I have nothing else to do anyways." Sphintus said, following the rest of the group.

By the time they reached the cafeteria, Aelia was wide awake.

"Kya! It's Aelia-sama!"

"And she's with the new students!"

"And there goes President Aladdin!"

"Kya~!"

"Wow. I didn't know you were popular, Aelia." Sharrkan said.

"I guess...?" Aelia said, unsure of her own answer.

"Well, let's go see how Mor-san and Yamu-san are doing. I'm sure they missed you while you were out, and Alibaba-kun as well." Aladdin said, leading them to a table on the second level. "Mor-san! Yamu-san! Alibaba-kun!" Aladdin yelled. "Aelia is back!"

The said three turned their heads to face the other four.

"Ara, I see you have the idiot with you as well." Yamuraiha said.

"What was that? I'm a prince, you know?" Sharrkan said, looking dead in the eye with Yamuraiha.

"Really? It doesn't seem like it." Yamuraiha said.

"Ma, maa. Aelia just came back, Yamu-san." Aladdin said, trying to get things to calm down as everyone sat around the round table.

"Hmph. Only for Aelia." Yamuraiha said. "But it's great to see you up and moving around, Aelia. Sorry I couldn't see you at all while you were out." Yamuraiha said apologetically.

"Yeah! It's nice to see you better, Aelia." Alibaba said with his charming smile of his.

"I'm happy you're feeling better, Aelia-san." Morgiana said.

"Yes, and please, don't worry about me all that much." Aelia said.

"Heh. So that's why we never saw Aelia at all when we first came here." Sharrkan said aloud.

"I already knew she was sick. Aladdin wouldn't be quiet about it." Sphintus said.

"Eh? Really?" Aladdin said, surprised about what Sphintus said.

"I see...everyone knows everyone already?" Aelia asked, talking about Sharrkan and Sphintus.

"Yeah, I met Sharrkan in a swordsplay class." Alibaba said.

"I met Sphintus in a magic class." Yamuraiha said.

"I met them only during lunch..." Morgiana said.

"I see...where's Eugene?" Aelia asked.

"Eugene? He said he had something to do." Yamuraiha said. "Don't worry about him, it's only school grounds after all."

"Yes...but..." Aelia started to feel concerned.

Alibaba sighed. "Always like this when it comes to your brother. Tsk, tsk, tsk." Alibaba said, shaking his head. "He's going to grow up, you can't baby him forever."

"That's true..." Aladdin said.

Aelia looked up at Alibaba before she sighed herself. "I...guess..." She said, uncertain of herself.

Everyone noticed Aelia's spirit going down.

"Look at what you did Alibaba." Yamuraiha hissed at him.

"Wha!? I-I didn't mean for it to end like this!" Alibaba defended himself.

"You'll never get girls like this, Alibaba." Sharrkan snickered.

Alibaba's face turned red from embarrrasment. He mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?" Sharrkan teased.

Alibaba growled before saying, "Sorry..." to Aelia.

Aelia looked at him and gave him a smile. "No, there's no need for you to be sorry about anything. You're right, I can't baby him forever, but as he's still young, I want to guide him down the right path." Aelia asserted.

Aladdin nodded his head. "That's right, that's right."

Morgiana also nodded her head in agreement. "Yes. The new generation needs a guide of course."

"Well, we didn't come here to talk about the future." Aelia said, shifting the conversation. "It's lunch. We're only half-way through the day. I think it's best if you guys caught me up on what's happening."

Aladdin beamed. "Right. Well, let me tell you about the Student Council's plans..."

Lunch soon ended.

"Okay, then I'll see you later, Sphintus, Aelia, Aladdin." Yamuraiha said.

"I'll see you later then, Aladdin, Alibaba-kun, Aelia-san." Morgiana said.

"Yeah. See you, Morgiana, Aladdin, and Aelia." Alibaba said.

The three headed off in their own directions.

"I'll see you two later then, Prince Sharrkan, Sphintus." Aelia said with a slight bow in respect.

"Ouch, it hurts when you keep calling me with that 'Prince'. Just drop it, at the moment, my prince status is useless as of now." Sharrkan told her.

"With that attitude, it should have been dropped a long time ago." Sphintus said.

"Oh?" Sharrkan raised a brow. "I don't think it really matters, as long as you have the skills to be one, attitude is just secondary."

"Attitude is just secondary?" Sphintus glared at Sharrkan. "Skills may be useful, yes, but with attitude, it hones skills. A better attitude leads to better skills." Sphintus shot back.

"Heh. You _really_ wanna go at it, Magician?" Sharrkan said, an ominous aura being built.

"I believe that's a challenge." Sphintus said, his own ominous aura being built.

Aelia looked nervously between the two. She forced a cough to stop them temporarilly from arguing.

"Uhm...class is about to start, if you two would like to continue your argument, I suggest continue it after school." Aelia said, walking between the two and out the door.

The two looked behind Aelia's back as she walked on. They then turned to look at each other. Seeming to be in an unsaid mutual agreement, they headed off in their own directions.

* * *

**End of Chapter **

**AN – Just a ramble: I promised myself that I shouldn't do another triangle love story...but I ended up making one for Magi...now I'm just going to be heart broken when I make the ending...T~T. After this story, I might just end up making a story for the person who doesn't end up with Aelia. **

**Voting is still open through the poll or PM. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (c) Shinobu Ohtaka**

* * *

**Look Only At Me  
****Chapter ****III**

* * *

_Previously: _

_"Ouch, it hurts when you keep calling me with that 'Prince'. Just drop it, at the moment, my prince status is useless as of now." Sharrkan told her. _

_"With that attitude, it should have been dropped a long time ago." Sphintus said. _

_"Oh?" Sharrkan raised a brow. "I don't think it really matters, as long as you have the skills to be one, attitude is just secondary." _

_"Attitude is just secondary?" Sphintus glared at Sharrkan. "Skills may be useful, yes, but with attitude, it hones skills. A better attitude leads to better skills." Sphintus shot back. _

_"Heh. You really wanna go at it, Magician?" Sharrkan said, an ominous aura being built. _

_"I believe that's a challenge." Sphintus said, his own ominous aura being built. _

_Aelia looked nervously between the two. She forced a cough to stop them temporarilly from arguing. _

_"Uhm...class is about to start, if you two would like to continue your argument, I suggest continue it after school." Aelia said, walking between the two and out the door. _

_The two looked behind Aelia's back as she walked on. They then turned to look at each other. Seeming to be in an unsaid mutual agreement, they headed off in their own directions. _

The second half of the school day was split into specialized classes, splitting up those with magical talents to those with the abilities of a warrior. Of course, the specialized categories were split far more, those were the largest. Aelia was pushed into the works of politics. Her specialized category that she loathed. But of course, it was Sinbad who pulled the strings and put her in them.

Aelia would sleep through the classes until the end of the day, where she would be woken up by a friend or the teacher.

Aelia was walking in the hallways.

"Aelia! Aelia!"

Aelia turned around to see Aladdin running...err, flying towards her.

"Yes, Aladdin? Does the student council need my help?"

Aladdin shook his head. "No. Uncle Sinbad is looking for you! You should go to the castle!"

"King Sinbad is looking for me...? Again...?"

Aladdin nodded.

Aelia sighed. "I'd best make my way towards the castle then...I'll see you tomorrow Aladdin. Oh, and please tell Eugene that too."

"Of course, Aelia. See you tomorrow!" Aladdin waved at the girl as she made her way out of the school grounds.

* * *

"Hello Masrur. Hello Ja'far." Aelia said to the two.

"Good evening Miss Aelia." Ja'far said politely. "Sinbad is waiting...along with two other guests."

Masrur gave a nod.

Aelia was curious now. Two other guests? "Right." She quickly made her way into the room where Sinbad would usually consult her with political decisions.

Aelia knocked on the door before opening it. Inside stood two tanned men and Sinbad sitting in between them with his welcoming smile.

"Ah! Aelia! You came! That's great!"

Aelia recognized one to be Prince Sharrkan of Heliohapt and the other to be Sphintus Carmen, a magician from Heliohapt. She assumed it had to do with political issues between Heliohapt and Sindria.

"Please, take a seat in front of me." Sinbad offered, which Aelia took. "Aelia, I've uhh, called you here to speak with you about something."

Aelia nodded. The _only_ reason he would call her into this room is to speak to her about _anything_. But...why did he sound so nervous...? The nervousness in his voice made Aelia herself nervous. She looked at the men from Heliohapt. Did they demand something that made the decision harder than it should be? She didn't know.

"Uhm, well...as you can see, Aelia..."

"Cut to the chase." Sharrkan said.

Sinbad shook her head. "She needs to understand her situation." Sinbad said, his voice sharp. "Aelia, according to the rules of Heliohapt, you have been chosen under the guide of an overseer as the possible bride of these two men."

Aelia looked at Sinbad, slowly taking in the information.

"According to our treaty, they are allowed to do this to our citizens. But of course, only if their overseer were to see a person with his or her power. An overseer in their country uses an item of magic that seems to choose a person at random."

Aelia quickly nodded at that information.

"And it chose you this year...and the two men who will be fighting for your heart are..." Sinbad moved his hands to both men. "Prince Sharrkan of Heliohapt and Sphintus Carmen of the noble magician family of Heliohapt. Some people of Heliohapt call this a game of brides, but that would be a derogatory term to use. This is actually a ritual that happens every five years. And it is used specifically for the prince for him to understand life better, whether he gets the girl or not. Please understand that...you cannot opt out of this situation..." Sinbad told her.

Aelia let out a slow sigh, closing her eyes before re-opening them. She looked at the two men from behind her glasses, who were nowhere near nervous, then she looked at Sinbad.

"I have studied Heliohapt's culture as apart of me taking on the political classes. I know very well their rituals that they do...but to think that I was chosen as the next person in their cultural ritual..."

Everything went silent after that. Aelia put her hands on the table, flat.

"I have no choice but to be forced into this...I know. But...if – no, _when_ I do get married...what will happen to my brother? He is my only known family King Sinbad. You know full well I will never leave him behind." Aelia said, her whole demeanor changing.

Sinbad smiled. "Eugene will go with you and the man you choose. He won't be left behind here in Sindria without you."

Aelia let out a relived sigh.

"So? Who will you choose?" Sharrkan asked.

Aelia looked at Sharrkan. "If you think I will simply choose you as my husband because of your status, you are truly, and deadly, mistaken. In this specific ritual, status has no meaning. At the moment...we barely know each other. But...to know both of you...one of you will get hurt no matter what. I've read stories...and it will very well happen...so before anything happens, I wish to say I am sorry." Aelia did a bow.

Sharrkan looked surprised. Sphintus just stared calmly at her.

"You understand your position...not many who are chosen do." Sphintus said, looking up at the ceiling. "...I admire that." Sphintus looked directly at Aelia.

"It is only wise to have an open mind...especially when forced into politics." Aelia looked at Sinbad, who gave a light laugh.

"Well then. It seems everything worked out pretty well. I'd thought you'd be more mad, but I guess not. Since we're done here, you guys can go on with your life and ritual." Sinbad dismissed them.

Aelia was the first to stand up and leave the room. Although she did not like what Heliohapt did, she could do nothing to change that culture. And if she _did_ try to opt out, it would only mean death to her. She was _not_ going to die and leave her brother because of some cultural ritual.

"Good-bye Ja'far, Masrur." She said, leaving the castle.

When she was out of sight, Ja'far let out a sigh. "It's only a matter of time now before we lose our greatest asset to our ally." Ja'far stated.

Sharrkan walked out with Sphintus.

"She plays hard to get. I'm not sure if I like that." Sharrkan said, smiling, which contradicted his statement.

"Or maybe because you are too laid back." Sphintus said.

Ja'far glared at the two. "Aelia is a respectable woman. She knows her boundaries of when and where. She has always made the decisions that even Sinbad could not. And those very same decisions have benefited us. As you get to know her, you will understand her ways. I bid you both farewell and good luck." Ja'far said, bowing slightly.

* * *

Aelia rushed to her home. When she opened the door, she saw Eugene working on his homework.

"Ah! Nee-san! You're home!" Eugene smiled.

Aelia sighed in relief before she smiled as she closed the door. She walked over to Eugene. "Are you doing fine with your work?"

"Yes."

"Are you having any trouble?"

"No."

"What would you like to eat tonight?"

"I want some scallions tonight!"

Aelia let out a giggle. "Okay." She walked into her home's kitchen, preparing some scallions. "Eugene."

"Yes?"

"...Would you like an older brother?"

Eugene seemed to contemplate the idea. "I don't know." He answered. "What would he be like?" Eugene asked.

"Hm...I don't know. What would you like him to be like?" Aelia said.

"Hm...I'd want him to be fun. And be with us all the time! And...be my older brother?"

Aelia laughed. "Of course. Of course."

* * *

Aelia stroked her brother's hair as he slept through the cold and airy night. It was windier than usual. Someone practicing their magic? Or was it a sign of fate? Aelia wouldn't know.

"Hm...I wonder...how would Sphintus and Sharrkan treat you, Eugene...?" Aelia said aloud, talking to herself. "To be forced to love a man and hurt the other...it seems to be such a burden...but it is a burden that cannot be passed except by death. It is such a shame...but I have no will of leaving my brother alone just because of this. I will choose the one who will most benefit my brother best." Aelia whispered.

* * *

It was another school day.

"Aelia-sama!"

"Ah, Aelia-sama!"

Voices of girls screamed for Aelia. Aelia never understood why she was so popular amongst the girls. Yamuraiha had once told her that it was because they admired her for her strong inputs as a woman.

Aelia had just dropped Eugene in his class. She was walking in the hallways until she was met by Sharrkan and Alibaba.

"Oh, Aelia. Good morning." Alibaba greeted.

"Good morning, Ohime-sama." Sharrkan winked at her.

"Good morning, Alibaba, Sharrkan." Aelia bowed slightly to the two, unfazed by Sharrkan's tactics.

"Did you just drop Eugene off?" Alibaba asked.

Aelia nodded. "Yes. And I was just about to be on my way to meet with Morgiana."

"Morgiana? Ah, you mean that Fanalis." Sharrkan said.

"Yes. I was supposed to help Morgiana with something she didn't say. I'd best be on my way now."

"Oh, okay. See you later then." Alibaba said as Aelia walked away.

"Really. Why does she seem so cold-hearted?" Sharrkan asked Alibaba.

"Cold-hearted? Maybe she seems like that at first. Aelia is really a kind-hearted person...or so Aladdin would say. If I had to say how Aelia was like, I'd say she's over-protective of her brother. But I can't really blame her...And she's admired by many girls." Alibaba sighed. "I wish I was that popular." Alibaba recomposed himself. "But, Aelia takes on the tasks, given by King Sinbad himself. As a fellow prince from an allied country, I see that he trusts Aelia, even if she is at such a young age." Alibaba said seriously.

"Hmm..."

* * *

**End of Chapter **

**AN - I really love this development. Well, here it is, the next chapter. :) **


End file.
